


4 Times James Kissed Sirius (+1 Time Sirius Kissed James)

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When they're eleven, James is Sirius's first hug. He decides to start kissing him too.





	4 Times James Kissed Sirius (+1 Time Sirius Kissed James)

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up so much stuff about lap dances and strip clubs for a single sentence in which I ignore what I found. Shrug. ANYWAYS have some mostly innocent James/Sirius ;)

1

James had found out-- mostly by accident though he would claim it was his own genius if asked-- that he was the first hug Sirius had ever had. James had, naturally, prescribed him a minimum of ten hugs a day for the rest of their lives. 

It occurred to him a few weeks in that Sirius must’ve never been kissed by his parents if they never hugged him, and that was a tragedy of the ages. 

James turned his face towards Sirius where he currently was locked in a hug, and kissed the side of Sirius’s head. 

Sirius froze, then relaxed even more against James. Neither of them brought it up or otherwise talked about it, but Sirius began to lean into them, to expect them. James was bouncing with happiness the first time it happened. 

2

It was obvious to James that Sirius didn’t want to go home for the summer. He wanted to see Regulus sure, but that was the extent of it. 

James had an arm around Sirius’s shoulders when they exited the Hogwarts Express, determined to not let him go until the Blacks saw that Sirius had a friend who wouldn’t let them get away with anything. 

Walburga regarded him as if he were a pile of hippogriff shite. James glared up at her defiantly, only leaving the tense silence when he heard his own parents calling for him. 

“See you soon Si,” James said with an overly chipper voice, kissing Sirius on the cheek with a grin, and leaving without saying a single word to his best friend’s parents-- they deserved even less, and James would give it to them as soon as he figured out how to do it. 

3

James couldn’t actually remember when he moved to kissing Sirius’s mouth instead of his cheek. He  _ did _ remember that it happened gradually, not that that helped him when he tried to pinpoint when it began. First he was firmly in cheek territory, then it was the corner of his mouth, and now it was somehow full on. They were pecks, the sort shared with parents, but still. 

He considered for all of three seconds stopping and going back to kissing Siri’s cheek, but dismissed the idea. Sirius liked it, James liked it, and at this point Peter and Remus were used to it so they’d stopped giving him weird looks for it. 

4

Truth or dare in Gryffindor Tower always ended up being a roomful of dares, with truths being used if someone wanted more information on a dare that had been done. Example: Peter had been dared to give Gideon a lap dance, and Marlene asked how the hell he was so good at it. 

The answer, of course, was that the Marauders had watched the movie Gypsy, got curious, then wanted to see if they could do it. That led to everyone finding out that yes, the Marauders had all given each other lap dances. No one quite knew what to do with that information, but everyone did look at them differently. 

Marlene had just finished her dare of taking a body shot off of Kingsley, and was looking around the room licking her lips, trying to decide who she wanted to pick. She gave a predatory smile and said, “James.” 

He smiled back at her innocently. No one had been dared to skinny dip in the Great Lake yet, and he did  _ not _ want to be the one who did it this time; it was cold as a witch’s tit out there right now, not to mention that he’d done it twice since the school year had started. 

“I dare you… to kiss the most attractive person in this room.” 

James thought for a minute. There was Sirius, obviously. Did he think anyone was more attractive than Sirius? There was Eoin Walsh, one of the chasers for Puddlemere and James’s biggest celebrity fancy, but in this room? The answer was a resounding no. 

Sirius, for his part, realised what was happening about half a second before anyone else in the room did. In that half of a second, he thought it would be like their other kisses-- short and not very intimate. He was wrong. Instead of a peck, James’s lips were caressing his own, and if there had been any doubt about James’s intentions, they vanished when he traced the seam of Sirius’s mouth with his tongue. 

James pulled back, smiled at Siri reassuringly, then set off to think of a dare for Fabian. 

+1

Sirius crawled into James’s bed that night, not bothering to wait for Remus and Peter to fall asleep first. He cast a silencing charm on the curtains so Rem wouldn’t yell at them, and rolled over to face James, who had his wand lit so he could read some muggle book Peter had lent him. “You know Jamie, most mates don’t kiss.” 

“Most mates also don’t learn how to lap dance because Remus wanted to learn but didn’t want to do it alone.” 

“James.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He closed the book, marking his place with his finger. His eyes look bigger when he doesn’t have his glasses on, or maybe it was because he wasn’t focusing on anything that did it. He let his head drop to the side so he could look at Sirius. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Sirius kissed him, like the last one and none of the times before that, lingering after it ended. “There wouldn’t be much point to that.” 

James licked his lips, the tip of his tongue catching Siri’s mouth they were so close. He huffed out a small laugh. “Alright, I can live with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started a prompt driven blog at [imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) and I would LOVE some prompts (seriously guys I'M BEGGING YOU. Send in 20 different ones for all I care)


End file.
